What Everyone Knows
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Era una maldición. Algo que, aunque nadie decía en voz alta, todos lo sabían. Tenían terminantemente prohibido sentir "eso". Y el saberlo, los estaba matando por completo.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Knows**

_Era una maldición._

_No importaba cuanto fuera, mucho o poco, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que era una prohibición, algo que, aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta, todos lo sabían._

_Eran naciones, con miles de años de existencia. Sin embargo, su apariencia humana los asemejaba a esas personas que conformaban lo que eran. Podían llorar, reír, estar felices, tristes, enojados… podían sentir las mismas cosas que ellos, incluido "eso"; pero… era justamente "eso" su condena, pues en el momento en el que por sus cuerpos naciera ese sentimiento… terminarían condenados. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba prohibido y si aun así lo anhelaran, nada revertiría la situación._

_Y eso los estaba matando por dentro._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Las gotas caían una por una de manera abundante. Él las observaba a través de la ventana, perdido en su mundo y con la música acompañando sus pensamientos.

Había amanecido nublado en esa mañana de mediados de Septiembre, por lo que la lluvia no era rara en ese momento, es más, incluso creía que se había tardado en aparecer; no por nada su nación era conocida por ese tipo de climas… y lo agradecía, porque le hacía compañía a su sentir.

Suspiró largamente mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón y se tapaba mejor con las colchas; contemplaba el exterior sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, deseando que su cabeza pudiera estar igual, pero no era así, ya que esta era un total desorden.

Cerró los ojos tratando que en su cabeza las ideas se ordenaran, sin conseguirlo por completo, provocándole migraña.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, tenía que ser _él_?

Era absurdo, cruel, hasta irónico, o eso pensaba; y lo único que quedaba por hacer era callarse, mantenerse silencioso, para que nadie se diera cuenta, para que _él_ no se diera cuenta.

Sin proponérselo terminó murmurando un nombre, una simple palabra de dos sílabas y seis letras que conformaban todo su mundo, un tormento del cual no podía deshacerse, y del cual tampoco quería hacerlo.

—**Alfred…**

Si. De solo recordarlo tenía ganas de agarrar una pistola y darse un tiro; no tenía caso negarlo, solo lo complicaría más. Hace rato se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que profesaba por esa persona que siglos atrás había criado como a un hijo, y ahora, en la actualidad, criticaba y regañaba constantemente. El amor fraternal que alguna vez creyó sentir por él, había dado paso a algo más profundo, especial, diferente… y prohibido.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios acompañados de una risita sarcástica y lamentable. Las ganas de llorar no lo abandonaban pero las contuvo. No se atrevía a soltarlas, sería patético de su parte, ¿De qué serviría llorar? Eso no cambiaría nada.

Estaba condenado a guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón ese amor que le quemaba y que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia u oportunidad, divulgaría.

Sobraban razones para no hacerlo, el rechazo no le importaba, podía vivir con eso, ¿La opinión de su Patria, su Reina? Su nación podría irse al carajo en ese asunto, le daba igual lo que pensaran sobre eso, pero tampoco era la causa. Era muchísimo más grave, una ley tácita que todos debían cumplir terminantemente.

"_**Cualquier relación, fuera de los términos fraternales o de conveniencia, entre países, estaba vedado por completo"**_

¿Por qué? Por ser lo que eran: países, naciones.

—**¿Deberé quedarme solo, siendo infeliz, solo por ser un país?** — se preguntó, dejando que su mente quedara en blanco para poder descansar un rato, sin lograr detener esas dos únicas lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro llevándolo al mundo de Morfeo, dónde las pesadillas abundaban sin control. —**no quiero ser un país si tengo que sufrir de esta manera… el soportar esto por más tiempo terminará por hacerme enloquecer… y dudo resistirlo por más tiempo… **

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Era la típica Conferencia Mundial que se daba varias veces al año. Todos se encontraban reunidos en esa sala, en la ciudad de Londres, para tratar diferentes temas. El principal esta vez era: "La contaminación ambiental".

—**Y por eso la mejor solución es crear un robot gigante que se coma la basura y luego la expulse al espacio**— terminó de decir Estados Unidos— **y no aceptaré ninguna objeción**— aclaró con su actitud de "Héroe".

—**Estoy de acuerdo**— apoyó Japón, pensando en su tecnología y lo que podía hacer con ella.

—**¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que des tus propias opiniones?** — se quejó Suiza irritado.

—**Como siempre, es una reverenda estupidez**— reclamó Inglaterra en contra —**solo un idiota pensaría en algo así, en serio, América, se supone que haz crecido**.

—**¡Ey, yo no soy ningún idiota, y menos un niño!** — replicó ofendido —**¡Tú eres el anticuado que no acepta mis geniales ideas!**

—**¿A quién le llamas anticuado, mocoso emancipado?** — exclamó parándose para encararle de frente.

—**¡Al único viejo que veo aquí! ¡Hasta China parece más joven que tú!**

—**¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo, Idiot! **

—**¡Mira como me atrevo! ¡Viejo, viejo, viejo!**

—**Angleterre, mon chérie, si no te calmas te saldrán arrugas… ¿Por qué mejor, no vienes conmigo y te enseño una buena forma para relejarte?** — propuso Francia acercándose lascivamente al inglés.

—**¡Aléjate ahora mismo de mí, Wine Bastard! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!** — gritó el británico empujando al rubio de su cuerpo.

—**¡Dejen de pelear muchachos-aru! ¡Sean razonables-aru!** — intervino China siendo ignorado por los tres. Rusia solo observaba cual niño pequeño que se encontraba viendo su programa favorito en vivo.

—**¡No eres más que un malagradecido! ¡No te enseñé a comportarte así!** — chilló Inglaterra realmente furioso, sin pensar en sus palabras.

—**¡Porqué jamás** **quise hacerlo! ¡Hubiera sido mucho mejor irme con Francia, por lo menos el no me regañaría a cada rato! ¡Doy gracias a que me independicé de ti!** — emitió Estados Unidos fuera de sí.

…

…

…

…

…

…

El silencio inundó la habitación tras aquellas palabras. Todos habían dejado de hacer sus cosas solo para observar la reacción de la nación mayor. Arthur agachó su cabeza, mientras que su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

Luego, dándose medie vuelta salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, queriendo olvidar cualquier recuerdo que atravesara su mente.

Alemania entonces se levantó, anunciando que la reunión se daba como finalizada por ese día, y que volverían a reanudarla la semana próxima, en el mismo lugar. Así, uno por uno, cada país fue retirándose.

Iván se dirigió hasta Alfred, quien se hallaba de pie aún, totalmente paralizado. Colocó su mano en sus hombros y comentó:

—**Felicidades da, no es sencillo destrozar el corazón de una persona tan rápidamente, en especial con tan bellas palabras…**

Su sonrisa inocente contrastaba con el aura oscura que lo rodeaba y ya dichas las palabras se marchó junto con los demás.

—**Fuck… con esto seguro que me odiará…**— susurró apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—**Te lo dije, Amerique… es la maldición**— murmuró Francia sonriéndole desde la puerta.

Ahora, definitivamente, había perdido cualquier oportunidad o esperanza que tenía, la había _cagado _completamente.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Las calles pasaban una tras otra de forma rápida, no miraba por dónde iba, solo seguía su instinto, queriendo escapar y borrar _todo_. El dolor que lo embargaba, los sentimientos que lo consumían… sentía que pronto caería en un abismo sin fondo.

Y quiso morirse. Deseó desaparecer para siempre y sin embargo, contrario a sus deseos, solo terminó tropezándose e impactándose contra el suelo.

No movió ningún músculo, ni intento levantarse. Se quedó ahí, tirado, esperando que la lluvia que cubría la ciudad lo ahogara o borrara _el dolor_.

Las lágrimas salían sin control, no pudiendo retenerlas. Lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y dejó que la inconsciencia lo tomara para perderse en sueños y pesadillas.

—**I want to die… but feel… only that please... ****{1}** — suplicó antes de perderse de la realidad.

Y por eso, no pudiendo notar, la sombra que se acercaba a él, pudiendo oír sus últimas palabras, sin entenderlas.

_**Continuará…**_

**{1} _ Quiero morir… dejar de sentir… solo eso, por favor…**

_**Notas de Luni:**_

_¡Holas! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo fic, esta vez de mi nueva obsesión: Hetalia. Como verán, está medio raro, aunque eso no es para nada extraño en mí. Si incluso oigo a Hime en mi cabeza diciendo:_

_-Ay Mari, cuando no tú dejando misterios y dudas…-_

_¡Bueno, che! ¡Me gustan los misterios! xP _

_Dejando de lado eso, solo quiero añadir que mis otros fics están en proceso de redacción, puesto que me está costando salir del bloqueo al que me fui sometida después de tanto examen integrador ¬¬ y el calor que azota este verano a Argentina no ayuda para nada ToT. Para este tengo miles de ideas, así que dudo tardar para continuarlo, en especial porque no será muy largo, aunque todo depende de ustedes, las lectoras._

_Si les gusto, saben como hacérmelo saber: ¡Con un hermoso reviews! ¡Vamos, que nos les cuesta nada, che!_

_Y me gustaría saber que otras parejas prefieren, yo tengo unas cuantas en mente pero quiero saber lo que opinan ^^_

_¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye! _


	2. ¿Por un deseo?

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Knows**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Por un deseo?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dicen que cuando deseamos algo de todo corazón se nos cumplirá. Mis hadas siempre me lo aseguraban… y aunque creía en ellas, nunca pude hacerlo en ese ámbito._

_Por siglos deseé que Alfred se quedará conmigo y no me dejara… sin embargo, fue él mismo quien decidió hacerlo._

_Y fue por eso que dejé de creer en las ilusiones y la felicidad verdadera._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Era una situación extraña la que estaba viviendo. Lo único que recordaba era haberse desmayado en medio de la calle y después… nada.

Observó su alrededor curioso, preguntándose en que lugar se hallaba. La habitación, bastante grande, lucía ordenada y limpia. Las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo con dibujos de nubes hacían parecer a quien se encontrara allí, que se encontraba volando, o al menos a él le parecía así.

Dos ventanas, en el lado izquierdo, daban hacia un bello jardín lleno de flores. La cama en dónde estaba acostado era de dos plazas lo suficientemente cómoda para no querer salir de ella, y las cortinas alrededor le daban un ambiente de privacidad digno de cualquier rey.

No podía decir que no se encontraba a gusto en semejante lugar. La pregunta era: ¿Dónde, exactamente, era eso?

Porque no era un lugar conocido… de eso estaba seguro. Y le comenzaba a inquietar el saberlo, pues si era de algún país enemigo, significaría que se encontraba en calidad de _prisionero_. Y no quería servirle a nadie, muchas gracias.

Decidió levantarse e intentar averiguarlo por su cuenta, ya qué el esperar podía traerle consecuencias si en verdad estaba cautivo. No puso ni un pie fuera de la cama cuando la puerta fue abierta sorpresivamente.

Por ella entró una joven. Aparentaba quince o dieciséis años, sus cabellos castaños estaban atados en una coleta alta y sus ojos mieles escondían una sabiduría propia de una persona que había vivido ya muchos años.

Se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, no se esperaba que una niña fuera la que entrara; se imaginaba un hombre rudo, obeso, con el cabello canoso y sumamente feo, pero una chica jamás.

La _niña _lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, y ahí pudo darse cuenta de algo que antes no había notado: en su espalda, dos perfectas alas plateadas se alzaban con orgullo.

—**Me alegro que hayas despertado, creí que seguirías durmiendo unas cuentas horas más…**

El rubio agachó su cabeza, sin saber que responder. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, no comprendía nada.

—**Te encontré ayer a la tarde, en medio de una tormenta y tirado en la calle, ¿Lo recuerdas?** — preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Asintió imperceptiblemente tratando de ubicarse un poco, luego levantó su vista para hablarle.

—**Sí… pero, si es así, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy?**

—**Jajaja, tranquilo… te responderé todo lo que quieras, no hay que apurarse…**— expresó acomodándose mejor y poniéndose en una postura pensativa—**veamos… una por una: ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ni modo que te dejara ahí habiendo posibilidad de que te choquen o te enfermes ¿no? Ni que fuera mala persona… ¿Dónde estás? También es fácil, estás donde tú quieras estar…**

—**¿Cómo?** — interrumpió sin entender a lo que se refería.

—**Esta es mi casa, sin embargo, tú estás en esta habitación porque así lo deseas**

—**Sigo sin comprender…**

—**Te encuentras en la "Casa de los Deseos" y ella adecua cada habitación según lo que quiere la persona que se hospeda entre sus paredes; en otras palabras, esta habitación está hecha según lo que tú deseaste…**

—**¿En serio?** — inquirió asombrado, volviendo a echarle un vistazo al cuarto—_**mi **__**habitación de sueños…**_

—**Exacto**— proclamó ella sin dejar su sonrisa de lado ante la vista de aquellos ojos que se veían tan _ilusionados_— **y él quién soy… creo que tú ya lo sabes**

—**Había oído sobre ti antes, mis amigas solían contarme muchas cosas sobre la reina de las hadas… eres Mab, un hada que hace soñar al ser humano, que les trae la esperanza y la felicidad. ****Dicen que tiene un velo azul en su carro, el velo de los sueños, y que cuando un mortal sufre lo cubre con el…**

—**De este modo el mortal olvida sus males y recupera la alegría y la esperanza… sí, se lo que las personas dicen sobre mí... **— completó un tanto avergonzada—** y creo que ya te harás una idea de porqué te traje hasta aquí…**

—**Yo… dudo que puedas ayudarme, no soy un humano y hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer en poder ser feliz y cumplir mis deseos**— comentó opacándose el momentáneo brillo que hubo en su mirada.

—**Para eso estoy yo… Arthur, sé que no eres un humano si no un país; también sé que no puedo cumplirte todo lo que deseas, pero… sí puedo ayudarte a mitigar tu dolor**

—**¿Hay en verdad una forma? Desde que lo conocí… mi vida cambió para siempre, y cuando acepté mis sentimientos… me di cuenta que nunca podría alcanzar la felicidad, pues la maldita maldición me lo prohibiría**

—**Lo sé, sin embargo… la **_**maldición**_** solo se aplica a las naciones ¿no?**

—**¿Qué insinúas con eso?**

—**Recuerdo verte observando la lluvia tras la ventana, tapado completamente y pensando en todo lo que te sucedió hasta ahora… pensando en él y en lo imposible que sería confesarle lo que sentías… y deseando solo una cosa… ¿Sabes que fue?**

—**Quise no ser un país… para así no sufrir tanto**— respondió mientras en su pecho se instalaba algo que hace tiempo creía en serio perdido: la esperanza.

—**Y si tu quieres… puedo cumplírtelo, es mejor que morir o desaparecer ¿No crees?** — cuestionó haciendo alusión a sus palabras dichas antes en un momento desesperado.

—**¿Qué… qué pasará con mi nación si acepto?** — preguntó dudando por un segundo. No quería que su pueblo sufriera por una decisión egoísta.

—**Seguirá igual que siempre… solo que tú no serás su representante, ese lugar quedará inexistente… tú te volverás parte de la **_**realeza **_**por lo que podrás administrar todo como si aún fueras un país, hasta el día en que mueras y nazca una nueva nación para ocupar tú lugar… ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?**

—**¿Y Alfred?**

—**Lo recordarás, tus memorias no serán borradas… pero el amor que sentías por él será absorbido y se guardará en forma de diamante como si nunca hubiera existido… ese es el precio que pido, ¿Aceptas?**

—**Yo… yo…**— no sabía que hacer. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y poder alcanzar la felicidad sin necesidad de sufrir por el americano o la maldición, pero… no estaba cien por ciento seguro si era lo mejor. A su mente acudió la pelea que tuvo con él hace varias horas… él estaba feliz solo, y no lo necesitaba. De acuerdo, entonces haría lo mismo— **Sí, acepto**

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el techo de la habitación y la sonrisa de un pequeño rubio que corría a abrazarlo, luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Abrió los ojos abruptamente sentándose en su cama. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, no, mejor dicho: una _pesadilla_, una horrible pesadilla…

Alzó una de sus manos para agarrar el vaso con agua que estaba sobre su mesita de luz. Tomó poco a poco el contenido tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Su corazón oprimido desde lo ocurrido en la reunión no podía serenarse y menos con lo que acababa de soñar. Parecía tan _real_, por un momento creyó que de verdad Arthur había deseado morir, pero la nación inglesa era lo suficientemente astuta como para hacer semejante estupidez. ¡Arthur jamás intentaría quitarse la vida! ¡Menos por un "mocoso emancipado" que lo había abandonado!

Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que estaba sufriendo. Podía imaginarlo en su cama, llorando a lágrima viva y maldiciéndole en todos los idiomas que se sabía.

Japón le había recomendado ir y disculparse, era lo más sensato de su parte, según dijo. No obstante, él no era de esas personas que reconocían sus errores… sabía que se había pasado, que lo que había pronunciado no eran más que mentiras. ¿Preferir a Francis antes que a Arthur? ¡Por favor! ¡Iggy fue el mejor hermano mayor que pudo haber tenido! Él no quiso lastimarlo tanto con su independencia… solo fue algo que tenía que hacer. Por él, por su patria y por ese sentimiento que sin saberlo se instalaba en su cuerpo y le producían muchas sensaciones al tener cerca al ojiverde.

Era lo mejor. Cada rato lo repetía. Fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar… porque no era correcto. Y porque estaba prohibido. Se lo había dicho Francia esa tarde antes de decidir ser libre. Era la _maldición_ y ni siquiera ser un _héroe_ podía cambiarlo.

Pero nunca se imaginó el daño que le causaría. El dolor que le produciría a partir de ese momento, ni el sufrimiento que le seguiría causando por sus peleas, sus palabras y su actitud. No había de otra, no podía dejar que se enterara de los sentimientos que guardaba por él. Solo quedaba callarse por el resto de su eternidad.

Volvió a acostarse una vez más tranquilo, preguntándose que pasaría a partir de ahora, ¿Arthur lo odiaría? ¿No le hablaría nunca más? Solo deseaba seguir viéndolo… con eso se conformaba.

Cerró sus ojos cansado, anotando en su cabeza visitar al británico para pedirle disculpas. Aunque sea para que supiera que no era verdad lo que dijo. Así, se quedó dormido.

Sin saber lo que ocurriría y lo que el destino le tenía planeado.

_**Continuará…**_

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Holas! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, re-rápido xD_

_Lo que pasa es que estoy estresada y nada mejor que escribir para relajarme un poco, jeje. Además, sus reviews me animaron mucho *-* _

_¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto la introducción! _

_Ahora un par de aclaraciones:_

_El hada que utilizo en este capítulo no es de mi imaginación, es por derecho, una criatura inglesa, propia del lugar. Leí sobre ella en un libro y me pareció perfecta para la historia. No obstante, la descripción física de ella sí es mía xD_

_Ojalá no les haya parecido absurdo. Cualquier cosa me lo dicen por un reviews ^^_

_Y gracias por comentar y decirme lo que les gusta. Tengo varias ideas para las otras parejas._

_¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye!_


	3. El humano Arthur Kirkland

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Knows**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 2: **__**El humano Arthur Kirkland**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Es curioso como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento para el otro. Nací siendo un país, me crié como tal, sufrí, luché y conviví como uno; y en un instante, por un deseo, terminé convirtiéndome en un humano._

_Siempre me he preguntado que nos hace diferentes de ellos. Claro, además de la inmortalidad y la maldición. Y creo, que este es el mejor momento para comprobarlo. _

_Solo espero no arrepentirme luego._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Dos semanas eran el plazo que se había dado hasta la próxima reunión. Dos semanas planeando que decir, como decirlo y la reacción que obtendría de la nación inglesa una vez se presentara ante él para pedirle perdón. Sí, después de mucho discutirlo consigo mismo decidió que debía disculparse _verdaderamente_; no mandar a alguien a hacerlo por él, tampoco ir y hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, mucho menos mandarle una carta. Se disculparía _en persona_. Y no había que ser un genio para adivinar el estado en el que se encontraba por ello.

Caminaba de aquí para allá dentro de la sala de reuniones, esa misma en dónde hace tan solo catorce días había dicho la mayor estupidez que podría haber dicho. Era cierto que no debía dar muestras del afecto que sentía por su ex-tutor, pero tampoco quería verlo triste por su culpa _¡Su maldita culpa!_ Ya bastante tenía con su hermano que se la pasó regañándole por lo hecho. ¡Lo hizo sin querer, por favor! No era como si de verdad pensara eso… ok, mejor se tranquilizaba y esperaba a que el resto llegara o terminaría haciendo un hoyo en el piso y no tenía ganas de explicar el porqué habría uno.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos. Algunos en grupo y otros solos, y cada uno se quedaba mirándole como si fuera un marciano o peor: un villano, ¡¿Qué no había nadie que se pusiera de su lado? Era tan injusto que a un héroe como él lo miraran así… ya les enseñaría.

Una vez cada país se situó en su correspondiente asiento, Alemania se levantó dispuesto a tomar el mando. Alfred se extrañó enormemente: ¿Y Iggy? Se suponía que el debía dirigir la reunión, no por nada estaban en su ciudad. Volteó hacia el lugar del británico, al lado de Francia y lo encontró vacío. _¡Mierda! _¿Qué acaso no iba a venir? ¡Tenía que venir! ¡No por nada estuvo horas y horas ensayando y reflexionando lo que haría en cuento lo tuviera en frente! Decidió escuchar a la nación parada, tal vez él supiera el paradero del inglés.

—**Muy bien, ahora que se encuentran todos procederé a explicar los detalles del tema que se trató en la última reunión: como verán, la distribución de los alimentos… **

—**Disculpe, Alemania-san pero ¿Podría decirnos porqué Inglaterra-san no se encuentra?** — cuestionó Japón interrumpiendo a Ludwig para beneficio de todos, que querían saber también el porqué. Aunque varios tenían una idea.

—**Entiendo, bueno la cosa es así: hace varios días me comuniqué con Inglaterra para verificar los temas de la reunión y este me comunicó que no podría asistir porque se encontraba enfermo y me dijo que me encargara y que continuáramos con lo dicho en la reunión pasada; por lo que acepté**— respondió el mayor.

—**¿Angleterre está enfermo? ¿Y que tiene?** — preguntó curioso el francés quien no se tragaba el cuento por completo. En especial, ya que el alemán se veía bastante nervioso al explicar.

—**No me lo dijo, solo aclaró que se ausentaría por varias semanas y que nadie lo vaya ni a visitar ni a llamar, porque no estaba para molestias.**

—**¿Y porqué entonces no hay ningún aviso sobre algo ocurrido en la isla? Si Arthur está enfermo debe ser por efecto de algo ocurrido en su nación ¿o no?** — replicó Austria dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

—**No es algo que tenga que ver con su economía, más bien creo que solo es un resfriado que…**

—**¡Yo digo que simplemente no quiere verle la cara al estúpido come hamburguesas! **— exclamó uno de los países, aunque nadie supo quien exactamente. Así, se pusieron a hablar entre ellos sobre la desaparición del británico y las posibles causas de esto: la mayoría coincidiendo en que era culpa del americano.

Alemania se estaba hartando de que no le dejaran hablar y también desesperado por si alguno se daba cuenta de la verdad, la verdad que el mismo Arthur le confesó cuando fue hasta la Mansión dónde vivía para conversar con él. Prometió no decir nada, por lo menos hasta que ya no pudiera esconderlo más. Y sinceramente le estaba resultando difícil con todos preguntando, afirmando y sacando un millón de hipótesis, una más descabellada que la otra. Sin contar que tenía a Italia a su lado con sus: Ve~ Ve~ y pidiendo pasta.

Alfred lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, como si él tuviera la culpa de que el inglés no viniera, por lo que, como usualmente pasaba, terminó explotando.

—**¡Silencio! ¡No estamos aquí para discutir el porqué Inglaterra está o no está, si no para discutir los problemas mundiales que nos acarrean! ¡Así que cállense y presten atención! ¡El que no quiere discutir sobre esto puede irse cuando quiera!**

Todos obedecieron y se calmaron, pero eso no evitó que se hiciera otro comentario, el que todos pensaban en realidad.

—**Sin embargo, todos sabemos que la razón por la que Inglaterra faltó no es que esté enfermo, si no que se negó a venir por que la causa se encuentra aquí presente.**

Miles de ojos se centraron en América quien sabía lo que pensaban. Ofendido se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a cerrarles las bocas a todos.

—**¿Porqué me miran a mí? ¿Eh? ¡Que Iggy y yo hayamos discutido no significa que esa sea la razón por la cual no vino! ¡Así que mejor no opinen y métanse en sus asunto en vez de los demás! Y si tanto quieren que me vaya, porque es obvio que lo quieren, pues bien ¡Me marcho! ¡Y cuando vuelvan se darán cuenta lo equivocados que estaban! ¡Porque los héroes nunca nos equivocamos! ¡Ja!** — y se fue con pose orgullosa por la victoria obtenida.

Alemania suspiró, creyendo que ahora si podrían seguir con la reunión y se olvidarían de lo demás. Que equivocado que estaba, pues no hacía falta que estuviera presente Estados Unidos para armar barullo, como se demostró a los minutos siguientes.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alfred vagaba por las calles de Londres totalmente mosqueado, y también un tanto… _preocupado_. Porque, el hecho de que Arthur no haya aparecido, sea por la razón que sea, implicaba que se encontraba mal y por lo tanto, le sentaba mal a él. Lo quería. Hace siglos que se había dado cuenta de eso. No podía negarlo.

Cada vez que lo veía se alegraba demasiado, ni siquiera su cumpleaños lo ponía tan feliz como el ver al inglés. Incluso disfrutaba de sus peleas, puesto que, aunque sea enojado, le prestaba atención. Quizá y era verdad que todavía le faltaba madurar…. Como se lo repetía constantemente Matthew.

Pero fue por culpa de esa _maldita _maldición que tuvo que separarse de él, y dañarlo. Debía mantener alejados sus sentimientos y mostrar lo mínimo de interés hacia él. Suficiente daño le había hecho como para aumentarlo.

Además, el británico solo lo quería como un hermano. De igual forma, jamás tendría oportunidad de conquistarlo. Vaya Héroe que era ¿no?

Pateó una lata que se encontraba en su camino con mucha molestia. ¡Al diablo la maldición, al diablo la hermandad y al diablo Arthur! ¡Todos podían irse a freír espárragos si se les antojaba!* A él ya no le importaba…

Sin darse cuenta acabó en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de…

Sonrió cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza. ¿Quién dijo que él solo pensaba cosas estúpidas? No lo conocían. O por lo menos no conocían esa parte de él que conseguía lo que se proponía. Y si no mal recordaba… el se había prometido ir y disculparse con Arthur. Pues bien, lo cumpliría.

Y no se marcharía hasta que lo haya perdonado. O dejaría de autonombrarse Héroe y llamarse Alfred F. Jones.

Iggy no se escaparía esta vez.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. Dentro de las paredes de la casa más importante de toda la ciudad, en otras palabras: La Mansión de la Reina. Se hallaba un joven de dieciocho años sentado en una mesa decorada con un bonito mantel blanco. Encima de esta varios bocadillos estaban repartidos en un plato, y un juego de té completo estaba puesto con suma delicadeza.

El muchacho tomaba la taza como todo buen inglés. Sus movimientos eran sumamente precisos y elegantes, quien lo viera no dudaría en decir que era de la realeza.

A su alrededor, muchas hadas bailaban y cantaban haciéndolo reír. No obstante, algo lo inquietaba. Alemania ya debía estar en la reunión junto con los demás haciendo un millón de líos como siempre. Podía verlos a todos discutiendo y charlando de cualquier cosa, menos el tema a discutir.

Era raro, él no era ningún país y sin embargo podía imaginarse perfectamente en esa reunión participando como cualquier otra nación. Cuando no lo era, por ser humano.

Arthur no lo sabía pero en el momento en el que hizo el trato, pactó cambiar varias cosas de su vida. Y esas cosas eran recuerdos. Una persona humana tiene memorias de sus años de vida, ya sea en el consciente o inconsciente, desde salir del útero hasta la muerte. Eso fue lo que le cambiaron. Porque al desear ser humano su vida cambió. Y entonces sus viejos recuerdos fueron llevados al inconsciente como sueños… y sus nuevos recuerdos se plantaron en su consciente como si siempre los hubiera tenido.

En otras palabras, el podía recordar a cada uno de los países, sus historias y sus caracteres… pero no podía recordar que él fue uno. En su mente solo estaba la seguridad de que ellos existían y que alguna vez se vió involucrado con ellos… pero todo lo que vivió con ellos no. ¿La excusa? Un accidente.

Era como si hubiera renacido, como si siempre hubiera sido un humano… tenía memorias de cuando era un bebé, su primera palabra, cuando entró al colegio, la secundaria… toda una vida _humana_. Inglaterra había desaparecido.

Pero no le duraría mucho antes de que alguien viniera a romper el equilibrio de su vida… llevándolo a la confusión total.

—**¡Alto ahí! ¡No puedes entrar a propiedad privada!** — gritó alguien en la entrada.

_**Continuará….**_

¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora? ¿Y que pasaría en el momento en que un par de ojos azules se topen con unos verdes que lo único que recuerdan es a una persona fastidiosa y odiosa con la que nunca tuvo relación?

Pues como digo siempre: "Si quieres saberlo, sigue leyendo"

*Irse a freír espárragos: no sé si eso se usa en otro país, pero aquí lo usamos de una forma que sería lo mismo que decir que pueden largarse a dónde se les dé la gana, o pueden irse al carajo xD o cosas peores. También se suele cambiar por otros alimentos como: irse a freír mandioca, torta frita o varios platillos comunes de Argentina, jeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Notas de Autora: _

_¡Hola! ¡De nuevo por aquí! ¡Si supieran lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo!_

_Son las 4:47 en Argentina y tengo un sueño de esos que no te aguantas xD y encima no puedo irme a dormir porque tengo que hacer tarea… que ni siquiera es mía ¬¬_

_Bueno, solo les digo que si no entendieron lo que le pasa a Arthur me lo digan y trataré de explicárselos mejor. E igualmente en siguientes capítulos sabrían mejor las cosas que recuerda y las cosas que son su nueva vida. _

_Si les gustó dejen reviews, si no también xD las críticas también ayuda ¡Pero no quiero tuberías de Iván por favor! A lo sumo pervertidos como Francia… ¬¬ _

_Me costó, tuve que reescribir completamente el Cáp, y encima como sufrí uno de mis "ataques nerviosos" (realmente no le deseo eso a nadie) estuve en cama con calmantes un día y medio, ahora que estoy mejor ¡A seguir escribiendo! _

_Nos vemos y cuídense mucho, y pasen unas maravillosas navidades. Aunque aun falta, por supuesto._

_¡Bye, Bye!_

_PD: ¿Se pueden contestar los reviews por aquí? No estoy segura y quiero saberlo para contestar los suyos… o si no deberé usar los mensajes privados. Si alguien sabe me lo dice ¿Por fis? ¡De antemano muchísimas gracias! _


	4. Sensaciones y Recuerdos confusos

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Knows**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: Sensaciones ****y recuerdos confusos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Muy dentro de mí…__ sentía que lo conocía. Y al mismo tiempo, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía _

_El corazón no se equivoca… y el mío decía que él era una persona especial para mí. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué? _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

No entendía como había acabado ahí, entre millones de arbustos y plantas, contemplándolo. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con un brillo que hace siglos no tenía… y sintió el tiempo volver, al primer día que lo conoció.

En un campo abierto cubierto de hierbas… exactamente igual a este, en dónde sus miradas se conectaron.

¿Cómo había terminado allí?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—**¡Alto ahí! ¡No puedes entrar a propiedad privada!** — gritó el guardia de la puerta.

Alfred emprendió una carrera tratando de burlar al hombre que lo perseguía. Corría sin detenerse por esos grandes campos que ahora le resultaban molestosos. No obstante, era divertido.

—**¡Jajaja, al Héroe nadie lo atrapa!** — exclamó feliz. Miró los alrededores y encontró una fuente lo bastante grande para cubrirse detrás de ella. Se quedó allí, observando como su perseguidor lo buscaba con la mirada sin hallarlo y una vez se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, decidió ir por otro lado. —**¡Gané! ¡Soy el mejor!**

Salió de ahí dispuesto a seguir con su búsqueda cuando divisó un pequeño jardín, diferente a los demás. Fue ahí que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y el Deja Vú se hizo presente en ambos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Arthur no apartaba la vista del extraño chico que se hallaba delante de él. Sus ojos azules le producían una extraña sensación… tristeza y… _paz_. Como si ya se hubiera sumergido en ellos antes.

Su corazón estaba oprimido, y tenía miles de pensamientos que no tenían ninguna coherencia en su cabeza. _¿Porqué estas aquí? ¿No era que estarías mejor con Francia? ¿No entiendes que me duele verte? ¿No comprendes lo que siento? _

Desvió la mirada, rompiendo con el hechizo. Y se agarró la cabeza tratando así de parar el dolor que lo atacó. Por su mente múltiples imágenes se reproducían y él no podía entender ninguna.

—_¿Puedo llamarte, Onii-chan? _

—_Eh… con Inglaterra esta bien_

—_¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra! ¡Volviste, te extrañé mucho! _

—_Yo también, Al…_

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin explicación. América se acercó apresurado hasta él y lo abrazó queriendo calmarlo. El oji-verde no sacaba sus manos de la cabeza, y cada vez se sentía más mareado.

—**¡Iggy, Iggy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?** — inquirió preocupado. El inglés levantó su vista posándola en él y antes de volver a cerrarlos y desplomarse en sus brazos murmuró:

—**Alfred…**

Luego todo se volvió negro.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El paño húmedo encima de su frente fue lo primero de lo que se percató cuando volvió a despertar. Y el _volvió_ era precisamente porque le parecía que ya lo había hecho antes, y bastante seguido. Aunque, era absurdo, pues no lo recordaba. ¿Qué rayos sucedía ese día? ¿Y que fue lo que pasó?

_Unos ojos azules…_

Se levantó de golpe al recordarlo todo. Miró a los costados tratando de encontrarlo cerca pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Una sensación lo embargó al notar eso: _decepción_. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre? La voz que gritó atrás suyo le respondió la pregunta.

—**¡Ey, Iggy! ¡Por fin despertaste!** — comentó contento. Había estado preocupado por él bastantes horas desde que se había desmayado.

—**¿Iggy?** — inquirió extrañado pero luego sacudió su cabeza y decidió mejor concentrarse en otras cosas— **eh… bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Pues que más? ¡Te estoy cuidando viejo! ¡¿Acaso volviste a tomar como loco? ¿Y se puede saber porqué faltaste a la reunión con una excusa tan patética? **— reclamó volviendo a ser el mismo. Quería decirle que en realidad había ido para disculparse pero sentía que no era el momento. Arthur tenía _algo _en su mirada, su comportamiento, lucía _diferente_.

—**¡¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Para tu información solo tengo 18 años! ¡Y el que haya cumplido mayoría de edad no significa que tenga que andar borracho por ahí! ¡Y no se de que excusa me hablas, porque que yo recuerde hoy no tenía que asistir a ninguna reunión!** — replicó enojándose. ¿Quién se creía? ¿El presidente de los Estados Unidos?

—**¡Oh, vamos Iggy! ¡Deja de fingir! ¡Eres mayor que yo y un alcohólico sin control! ¡Y por supuesto que había reunión! ¡La Cumbre Mundial de los Países!** — manifestó un tanto ofuscado. Genial, no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que despertó y ya estaban de nuevo peleando.

—**Espera, creo que ya sé de que me hablas**— expresó Arthur cuando por su mente acudió el recuerdo de su conversación con la nación alemana:

—_No se de que me estás hablando, Alemania. _

—_Inglaterra, solo necesito que me digas lo que trataremos en la reunión. Si no quieres ir por lo sucedido con América lo comprendo, pero no puedes escapar de tus responsabilidades…_

—_¿Qué responsabilidades? ¿Mi madre ya me integró al consejo sin que yo me entere? Ustedes son los países, que yo sea parte de la realeza de Reino Unido no significa que pueda meterme en temas mundiales… eso es trabajo del Parlamento._

—_¿Pero de que…? Ah, comprendo. Si, tienes razón. Tu madre me dijo que podía hablar contigo porque eras el más indicado para hablar sobre lo que ocurre en tu país._

—_Pues no hay nada nuevo sobre mi país. Se que no tenemos una persona-nación como ustedes pero hacemos lo que podemos para sobrellevar las cosas… ¿Porqué no mejor discuten sobre lo que hablaron en la reunión pasada? Seguro no llegaron a nada esa vez._

—_Me parece bien. Bueno, no te molesto más, les diré a los demás que no tienes intención de ir y ya… después de todo, eres un humano, creo que lo comprenderán._

—_Yes, Thanks Alemania. Cuando necesiten algo pueden venir a mí, intentaré convencer a los estirados del Parlamento, jeje_

—_Lo tendremos en cuenta, nos vemos, Ing- quiero decir, Arthur_

—_Bye, un gusto conocerte._

—**¿Estas enojado porque no fui a la reunión? No es de mi incumbencia lo que ustedes discutan, no soy igual, no me sentiría cómodo entre todos los países**

—**¡Pero has convivido con nosotros por muchísimos años! Mira, Iggy, si es por nuestra discusión, lo siento ¡No quería decir todas esas cosas! ¡Es que tú me hiciste enfadar!**

Arthur cada vez entendía menos. Vale que viniera para refregarle en la cara que no haya aparecido pero ¿De que pelea hablaba? ¡Si nunca lo había visto en su vida! Voces se escucharon en su cabeza gritando.

—_¡No eres más que un malagradecido! ¡No te enseñé a comportarte así! _

—_¡Porqué jamás quise hacerlo! ¡Hubiera sido mucho mejor irme con Francia, por lo menos el no me regañaría a cada rato! ¡Doy gracias a que me independicé de ti! — _

¿Ese era… él? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo podía ser él si no lo recordaba? Al menos que…

—**Escucha, América ¿no?** — Empezó tratando de poner en orden sus ideas—** no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. Soy un humano, tú eres un país. No me interesa saber las razones de tu enfado y mucho menos del porqué te disculpas de una pelea que jamás hubo. Solo quiero volver a mi casa, con mi familia y olvidarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes por un largo rato ¿Do you understand?* **

—**No… no te entiendo**— pronunció Alfred sintiendo que no le gustaría nada lo que vendría a continuación.

—**No quiero saber nada de ningún país, y eso te incluye. Vete a Estados Unidos que es dónde perteneces y a mí déjame en paz. No soy tu amigo, y ni siquiera te conozco, así que olvídame y sigue con tus juegos de héroes con personas iguales a ti. Soy Arthur Kirkland, no una nación. Por lo tanto, ningún vínculo nos une, forget about my existence***

Y no se equivocó, porque al momento de que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, su mundo entero se vino abajo. Y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

*¿Me entiendes?

*Olvídate de mi existencia (O algo así, mi inglés no es muy bueno)

_**Continuará…**_

_Notas de Autora:_

_¿Confuso? ¿Extraño? Si, eso y mucho más xD_

_No se preocupen poco a poco irán comprendiendo más la situación. Ahora vieron que Iggy no es que se olvidó de Alfred, simplemente sus recuerdos están bloqueados… y el que algunos vengan a su mente sin sentido para él solo lo confunde más, jajaja._

_Alfred tendrá que aprender de aquí en adelante a vivir con un Arthur diferente, uno al cual no le interesa la vida del americano, es más, uno que no se la pasa llorando por él. Si señores y señoras, llegó el momento de hacer sufrir a USA *-* me tiene taaaan harta el que siempre sea Iggy el que sufra que ya le tenía que tocar a nuestro Al ¿no lo creen? _

_Igual, vieron que tampoco le es indiferente. Ya irán viendo como se desarrollan las cosas. Y en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los demás países y puede que ponga insinuaciones de parejas, jeje._

_Lo subí antes porque mi padre me quita la computadora mañana y me quedaré sin Internet por un tiempo, que espero sea corto. Ténganme paciencia por favor._

_Y perdonen si este capitulo está medio improvisado, digamos que es como un inicio a lo que se vendrá después. Si hay algún error, gomen, no me dio tiempo a corregir todos. Tengo que prepararme porque tengo una fiesta hoy xP_

_¡Bye, Bye! ¡Cuídense! ¡Y espero que la hayan pasado genial en Navidad! ¡Y Feliz año Nuevo adelantado! Por si no subo nada antes de eso. _

_¡Adiós!_


	5. Oportunistas

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Know**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4: Oportunistas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Existen cosas que suelen escapar a la razón. Situaciones no comprensibles que logran confundir la mente y hasta el corazón._

_El día que lo conocí, fue una de esas. Y se volvió aún peor cuando él comenzó a volverse parte de mi vida, a la fuerza…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Tres días habían pasado desde su encuentro con Arthur. Tres largos y muy confusos días para él. Aún le daba vueltas por la cabeza sus palabras. La forma en la que las dijo, el tono que uso… y por sobre todo: la sinceridad en sus ojos. _No mentía._

Se sentía dentro de una horrible pesadilla… más que horrible, horripilante. Iggy decía la verdad, no lo conocía. Era un simple desconocido.

Y no podía concebirlo. ¡¿Quién podría entender algo así? ¡Era Arthur! ¡Una persona que vivía de sus recuerdos!

Desde que se había independizado de él, había deseado que lo olvidara. Que dejara el pasado bien atrás y viviera el futuro. Pero, nunca lo hizo. Arthur siempre le reprochaba su libertad, le criticaba todo lo que hacía, le sermoneaba como si aún fuera su colonia… pero a pesar de eso… le prestaba atención.

Y ahora, de un día para el otro, decía que jamás se conocieron.

¡¿Alguien podría explicarle que ocurría ahí? Porque no lo entendía. Ese no podía ser su Iggy, porque su inglés no podría olvidarlo nunca, jamás. ¡Él era Alfred F. Jones! ¡Su héroe! Aunque el británico no lo supiera claro. La cuestión era que…

…

…

…

¡No había cuestión! ¡Fuck! ¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Sí! ¡Seguro Iggy solo le estaba haciendo pagar por la pelea que tuvieron! Y en cualquier momento vendría hacia él y le diría que era un idiota por creerle. Y por supuesto, le negaría rotundamente eso. Porque los héroes no pueden ser engañados, menos por sus damiselas cejudas con un muy negro sentido del humor.

Exacto… solo debía esperar.

Y si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué se hallaba detrás de un par de arbustos del Jardín del mayor, espiándolo a través de unos binoculares, desde hace ya más de veinticuatro horas?

Era obvio a su parecer. ¡Evidencia! Si no tenía pruebas para demostrar que era una broma no podría dejarle completamente tapada la boca al británico al ver que no había caído. Por supuesto, no era porque tuviera miedo de que _quizá_ fuera cierto, ni tampoco porque internamente estuviera preocupado por el remoto hecho de que se haya olvidado de él. Para nada. Jamás. Solo era por el bien de la investigación. Ninguna otra razón.

Sin embargo… cada vez se le dificultaba más mantener ese pensamiento, esa… _esperanza_.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Se encontraba acostado entre los verdes pastos de su jardín. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era sentir el viento sobre sus cabellos mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor. En ese momento lo necesitaba mucho, pues desde la "visita" del americano no podía pensar con claridad.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios al evocar nuevamente la imagen del país en su cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía? No podía dejar de pensar en él… por muy tonto que sonara. Era como si se le hubiera clavado en el cerebro, y junto con él, millones de imágenes confusas y poco entendibles llegaban.

En un acto inconsciente tocó con su mano una hermosa cadena plateada que tenía puesta alrededor de su cuello. Una elegante "A" era el único adorno que poseía como dije. Aun así, para el ojiverde era algo muy importante. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

_-¿Porqué me la das?_

_-¿Porqué no dártela?_

_-¡Bloody Git!_

Pestañeó extrañado, ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo dejarían de acecharle esas imágenes? ¿Qué eran? ¿Sueños, imaginaciones o… recuerdos?

_-¡Es nuestro destino, Iggy!_

_-Sigo sin entenderte Al…_

_-¡Estamos unidos por la misma letra! _

_-¿Whats? ¿Qué significa exactamente eso?_

Se sentó agarrándose la cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente. ¡Maldición, era desesperante! ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué decía esas palabras? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Se frotó la frente para menguar el dolor punzante que le atacaba la sien. Siempre ocurría cuando se esforzaba por entender algo, pero nunca lograba sacar ninguna conclusión.

¡Estúpido América! Era su culpa. Desde que le habló todas esas imágenes, voces y escenas se hicieron frecuentes. Antes solo eran sueños… ahora parecían _recuerdos_. ¡¿De qué? ¡For the love of God!* ¡Que alguien le explicara!

Aunque… quizá no podía echarle toda la culpa a él. La mayoría recaía en su "accidente". Vaya ironía… con el tiempo comenzó a tomarlo así, y es que, si lo pensaba con detenimiento fue sin querer… ellos no quisieron lastimarlo… pero lo hicieron. Y bastante mal. Aún podía recordarlo claramente… ese momento que casi le costó la vida.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

—_**¡Suéltame! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! — gritaba una mujer siendo arrastrada por el suelo por un hombre más grande.**_

—_**¡A mí no me ordenas nada! ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí! ¡Y te digo que te vayas ahora mismo! —reclamó enojado.**_

—_**¡No tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así! ¡No soy una criada! ¡Soy tu hija!**_

—_**¡Debiste pensar eso antes de revolcarte con un fucking francés! ¡Ya no eres nada! **_

—_**¡Él no es nada de eso! ¡Tú eres el bastardo aquí! ¿O crees que no sé qué engañas a mamá? **_

—_**¡TÚ! ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡TE MATARÉ! — exclamó fuera de sí. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pistola y le apuntó con ella en la cabeza.**_

_**La joven lejos de asustarse blandió un cuchillo guardado en el costado de su falda y procedió a atacarlo antes de que le disparara. El forcejeo comenzó, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan para herir primero al otro.**_

_**A solo centímetros, un niño de trece años observaba sorprendido y atemorizado la pelea. No sabía qué hacer, los guardias no estaban ese día y los empleados estaban demasiado lejos. Volteó hacia sus familiares y notó como ella lograba cortarle un poco la mejilla. Pero, el mayor la sostuvo y le volvió a apuntar con el arma dispuesto a tirar el gatillo.**_

_**No lo pensó. Solo lo hizo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta se había metido entre los dos, recibiendo ambos impactos. Su padre le disparó justo en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su hermana le daba una puñalada en el estómago. Un gran charco de sangre se hizo presente, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo inconsciente.**_

—_**¡ARTHUUUR!**_

_**Lo que siguió solo fue un largo proceso del que nunca pudo recuperarse por completo.**_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

El escalofrió se hizo presente al volver a la realidad. Esa memoria era lo único que recordaba de su vida de antes. Dos años en coma… dos putos años sin saber nada sobre la vida. Todo lo que venía antes de eso eran cosas que recordaba y sabía por anécdotas de su abuela: La Reina. De su padre y hermana ya no había rastros… y tampoco era como si alguien le quisiera decir donde estaban. A la única que aún conservaba era su madre, pero tenía tantas obligaciones que apenas la veía.

Eso no importaba. Él aún así era feliz. Tenía una buena vida y no necesitaba nada más… o eso pensaba hasta que apareció ese yanqui.

—**¿De nuevo? ¿Qué no puedes salirte de mi mente? **— se cuestionó en voz alta siendo perfectamente escuchado por el "espía" que lo vigilaba. —**No comprendo nada… que alguien me diga que significa toda esta estupidez…**

Alfred, quien ya no aguantaba estar ahí un segundo más, decidió salir y tener una conversación con el inglés. Tenía que averiguar las cosas.

—**Yo te puedo responder, pero necesito que tú también me resuelvas dudas a mí… un héroe no es ignorante…**

El ojiverde se giró asombrado por verlo sin que haya notado su presencia. Procesó las palabras que le fueron dirigidas y con un asentimiento mudo le indicó que le siguiera. Si iban a hablar, debía ser en un lugar privado.

El americano lo siguió silencioso, muy raro en él. Arthur lo miraba de reojo sintiendo una especie de nerviosismo invadirle de repente. La cara seria que tenía lo hacía ver… sexy. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente, reprochándose al pensar de esa manera de un completo desconocido, de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

Así se mantuvieron hasta llegar a la habitación del inglés.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Estaba bastante agotado luego de su viaje a Francia que, a su parecer, había sido completamente inútil. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y aún así había querido intentarlo.

Fue un tonto al creer que era diferente. Él jamás sería algo para el francés por mucho que este diga lo contrario. La pelea que tuvieron le había hecho abrir los ojos por fin, y aunque dolía, ya no había marcha atrás.

Por eso decidió tomar unas vacaciones. Para poder despejarse y luego volver a su vida normal, sin nada que lo haga caer. Decidió ir con su hermano, que lo distraería toda la hora, pero no estaba en su hogar. Así que partió al único lugar donde seguro lo encontraba: Reino Unido, ¿Dónde más se hallaría Alfred en esos momentos? Según Alemania, estaba enfermo, por lo que no era raro imaginar que se había escapado para hacerle compañía, aunque sea molestándolo.

Mientras caminaba hasta la casa de su antiguo padre, recordó la conversación que mantuvo con él antes de la última reunión. Desde ese día que ya se veía mal Arthur… era obvio que caería enfermo tarde o temprano. Sentía pena y preocupación hacia el británico, estaba sufriendo demasiado, y todo era culpa de esa maldición que les hacía la vida imposible a todos, incluso a él.

—_¿Conoces la soledad, Matty?_

—_Sí… la vivo todos los días, Arthur…_

—"_Las personas nacen solas y mueren solas", escuchaste esa frase ¿no? _

—_Oui, es muy conocida._

—_Pero para nosotros no es lo mismo. Los humanos nacen y mueren solos, pero entre ese tiempo llegan a vivir maravillas como la felicidad y el amor… algo que nosotros no tenemos. "Nacemos" un día y vivimos el resto de nuestra eternidad solos… sin alguien a nuestro lado que nos ayude a soportar esta carga que es ser un país… esa es la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos._

—_Cierto, pero no por eso todos estamos solos._

—_Las naciones no tienen lazos entre ellas, podemos hacer tratados, alianzas y dominaciones. Sin embargo, en cualquier momento se pueden romper, y no olvidamos Matty… los países pueden perdonar, pero no olvidar._

—_¿Es esa la razón por la que tratas así a mi hermano? ¿Y por la que se odian Francis y tú?_

—_Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes… Francia y yo tenemos una enemistad de siglos… nuestra diversión es provocar y dañar al otro. El perdón y el olvido no se ajustan a esto, porque sigue vigente. _

—_¿Y mi __Brother__?_

—_No quiero hablar de Alfred… aún ni yo mismo entiendo el porqué sigo apegándome a algo que se, nunca volverá._

—_Arthur… Lo amas ¿cierto? Lo amas de la misma forma en yo amo a…_

Una bocina se escuchó fuertemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Un hombre lo miraba desde su auto con la cara enojada.

—**¡Oye, estúpido! ¡Salte del camino!**

Matthew se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la mitad de la calle por lo que pidiendo disculpas se alejó rápidamente. Una vez en la acera decidió dejar los recuerdos enterrados y mejor apurarse para llegar a la casa del inglés.

Tal vez le convenía volver a tener una conversación con Arthur. ¿Y por qué no? Aclarar ciertas cosas con su hermano.

…

Lástima que no se podría cumplir.

_Continuará…._

***Por el amor de Dios.**

_N/L_

_¡Hola! Gomen por la tardanza, estos días me la pase en el médico. Que mis análisis, que el psicólogo, el oculista, etc. ¡Hoy me hicieron un electrocardiograma! Me asusté muchísimo cuando el hombre me acostó y me empezó a conectar cables por todo el cuerpo, ¡Yo no sabía que haría eso! ¡Por lo menos que avise! Ni modo. Por esta semana terminó xD_

_Dejando de lado esto que a nadie le interesa. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡No saben lo mucho que me costó hacerlo! Lo reescribí cuatro veces. Y encima cada vez que me decidía a terminarlo, alguien venía y me llevaba, o me quitaba la computadora mi hermana. Igual, ya está. Y más largo que el anterior xD_

_Como verán, Arthur recuerda pero no entiende. Y "siente cosas" por Alfred pero… bueno, no puedo decirlo aún. Ya se darán cuenta, jeje._

_Alfred aún está en negación, y no sufre tanto… pero ya se irá desesperando…_

_¿Les gustó la aparición de nuestro hermoso canadiense? Pensé que era hora de ponerlo xD en el próximo saldrán también otros tres personajes más. _

_Bueno, me despido. Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Nos vemos._

_¡Bye, Bye!_

_PD: Me pregunto si alguien le clavará a el porqué del título del capítulo, je._


	6. Un dolor no Intencional

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Knows**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo: Un dolor no Intencional**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mi mundo siempre fueron mi madre, mi abuela y yo. Nunca necesité nada más… por lo menos no desde el accidente. _

_Yo no necesito de alguien que me cambie el mundo que tanto me costó volver a forjar. Y si debo alejarlo de mí a pesar de que en el fondo sienta que me duela hacerlo… lo haré._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Alfred había aprendido con el paso de los años, a dejar de esperar ciertas cosas o comportamientos del inglés, pues este era muy impredecible. Pero, al entrar en ese lugar y poder observar con plenitud el interior, se preguntó cuanto desconocía de Arthur.

La habitación, pulcramente ordenada, parecía un cuarto mágico. Y no porque tuviera algo sobrenatural… sino porque era maravilloso.

Con solo dar un par de pasos sintió como si hubiera despegado de la tierra y ahora estuviera volando por el cielo. Las paredes de los costados estaban pintadas de un celeste puro, con nubes dibujadas por un lado y por el otro. El techo, por el contrario, lucía un impactante azul oscuro, casi negro, con miles de lucecitas brillantes, que seguramente alumbraban el cuarto al apagarse las luces.

El día y la noche, perfectamente equilibrados en un mismo sitio. Simplemente… asombroso.

Se acercó al centro, sentándose en la gran cama que se extendía ahí, cubierta por dos grandes cortinas de seda que tuvo que apartar para poder entrar dentro. Giró su cabeza por el lado derecho encontrándose con una mesita de luz. Sobre ella se hallaban un teléfono, una agenda, y una pequeña lamparita con forma de hada.

—**Al parecer su amor por las hadas nunca se irá…**— comentó sonriendo levemente sin darse cuenta.

Volteó hacia el otro lado y se topó con otra mesita de luz, pero a diferencia de la otra, en esta reposaban dos retratos en dónde la imagen del británico se hacía presente, una con el uniforme de un estudiante de secundaria, y otra con dos mujeres con un notable parecido a él. Entre cada imagen un frasquito se encontraba, dentro, un diminuto diamante en forma de estrella reposaba, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo sin razón alguna.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos malos que le atacaban y observó al inglés parado en frente de su persona con una expresión fría.

—**¿Ya terminaste de investigar mi habitación? Pues si es así, podemos comenzar**— inquirió sentándose a su lado.

Estados Unidos se preguntó si de verdad existía la remota posibilidad de que lo que sucedía no fuera en verdad lo que él creía, porque si fuera así… ¡No! ¡Ya había dejado claro consigo mismo que Arthur solo debía estar fingiendo! ¡Que no podía olvidar como si nada!

Se sacó los zapatos y se acomodó mejor en la cama, cruzando sus piernas a lo indio. Arthur lo observó con un tic en el ojo ante el descarado atrevimiento pero lo dejó pasar sabiendo que ese era el carácter del americano.

—**¡Bien! ¡Yo como Héroe que soy debo ayudarte!** — exclamó levantando su brazo y poniendo pose "Heroica".

—**¿Y como planeas hacerlo genio?** — cuestionó sarcástico el ojiverde.

—**¡Fácil! ¡Responderé todas tus preguntas! ¡Y luego tu harás lo mismo con las mías!** — respondió con entusiasmo. Era su momento de descubrir la farsa del británico.

—**Agree*… **— murmuró poniéndose pensativo. Luego levantó su vista y la clavó en los orbes azules del otro, quien no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada y sentir cosquillas en su estómago. Tragó saliva y se quedó callado, algo totalmente opuesto a su personalidad de siempre.

—**¿Y?** — interrogó ansioso. ¡Bueno, no podía quedarse tanto tiempo callado! Además, era incomodo…

—**Tú… ¿De dónde me conoces?** — preguntó al fin, decidiéndose por lo que más quería saber.

Alfred se impactó por esa pregunta. En verdad que no la esperaba, o sea, se suponía que Inglaterra recordaba eso todos los días de su existencia como si no hubiera nada más, ¡Y ahora le venía a preguntar el como se conocieron! ¡Eso era cruel! Demasiado cruel para él... Porque secretamente, ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. Iggy si que estaba jugando bien sus cartas… bueno, el le seguiría el juego.

—**¡¿Pues como más? ¡Tú me recogiste y me criaste como a un hermano mayor! ¡Obvio!**

Comenzó a reírse ante la respuesta que había dado, pero paró abruptamente al fijarse en el otro. Arthur lejos de mostrar una expresión de sorpresa como pensaba que pondría, tenía un rostro de incredulidad y lo observaba como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza.

—**Si, claro… ¿en serio crees que me creeré esa tontería? Bloody Git, si quieres jugar conmigo por lo menos busca algo menos descabellado. A penas tengo dieciocho años y me vas a decir que te cuide cuando tú tienes miles de años de antigüedad, en verdad o estás loco… o eres un idiota redoblado.**

—**¿Pero que dices Iggy? ¡Yo no miento! ¡Y menos soy un tonto! ¡Te digo la verdad!**

—**Ajá, mejor déjate de bromas América… se supone que estamos aquí para contestar nuestras interrogantes, no para que te burles de mi, y déjame decirte que detesto que se burlen de mí.**

—**¡Yo no miento Inglaterra! ¡Mejor deja tú de engañarme y de actuar como si hubieras perdido la memoria! ¡Te descubrí hace mucho!**

El ojiverde lo miró totalmente confundido, preguntándose si la persona en frente suyo no estaba en verdad demente. Alfred observó esa expresión y algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Agarró el brazo del menor con brusquedad y conectó sus miradas deseando que lo que veía en sus ojos fuera un sueño.

—**¿Estas actuando verdad, Iggy? Tú sabes quien soy yo ¡¿No? Cuando fui tu colonia, la guerra de Independencia… nuestras alianzas, ¡Nuestras memorias de países, maldición! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?**

Arthur luchó para soltarse del mayor quien cada vez lo apretaba más fuerte. Una vez lo logró, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se cayera de la cama a varios centímetros. Luego se paró y mirándolo con desafío y una pizca de miedo le gritó.

—**¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas! ¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún país! ¡Tú estás loco! ¡Completamente demente! ¡Aléjate de mí en este instante! **

América se levantó con un poco de dificultad e intentó acercarse pero el inglés le tiró una botella que estaba cerca haciendo que retrocediera.

—**¡No te me acerques! ¡Ya te soporté lo suficiente! ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca más aquí! ¡No te conozco y no deseo hacerlo! ¡Será mejor que te vayas antes que llame a seguridad! Y créeme que no me importará el que seas una nación… no te quiero ver. Vete. **

Alfred bajó su mirada completamente destruida. Quería seguir creyendo que todo era mentira, solo una actuación… pero el inglés parecía muy determinado en sus palabras. Su corazón se oprimió tan dolorosamente que sintió como si se ahogara y de esa manera se fue yendo sin mirar atrás… sin atreverse a observar esos ojos esmeraldas que no mentían al decir que no lo conocían.

Todo el recorrido hasta salir de la Mansión lo hizo en silencio, sin levantar ni por un instante la cabeza. No se atrevía. Ya no. Arthur le había herido como jamás nadie lo había hecho… y dolía, dolía como nunca.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes sin consultarle. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Se supone que los héroes no lloran! ¿Entonces porqué lo hacía? El no podía…

Siguió avanzando, atravesando los jardines del lugar y saliendo por los portones. Ya no era un Héroe, ya no podía serlo… sin Arthur, ya nada valía.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mientras, adentro, el inglés tiraba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, desde sillas hasta las cosas sobre su mesada. El frasco en dónde el diamante se alojaba se rompió, lanzándolo a los pies del joven quien ya se había cansado y lloraba arrodillado en el suelo.

Lo observó con detenimiento queriendo saber porque le dolía tanto el corazón. Porque sufría cuando ni siquiera entendía la razón. ¿Era porque había echado al americano? No… era algo más… algo que se escapaba de su razón. Alargó su mano y tomó delicadamente el objeto. Era valioso para él, junto con la cadena eran lo más valioso que tenia, aunque su mente no registraba porqué. Ni siquiera quien se lo había dado.

Lo llevó hasta su pecho ahogando un sollozo, tratando así que el dolor se vaya, pero era inútil. Su corazón era el único que tenia la respuesta, y estaba totalmente bloqueado.

_-¡Algún día te regalaré una estrella! ¡Te lo prometo!_

_-No hace falta, Al…_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo soy una estrella Inglaterra y tú eres mi luna! ¡La luna debe tener su estrella predilecta! ¡Y esa seré yo! Y para demostrarlo, te regalaré una…_

_-Entonces la esperaré ansioso Al… la esperaré por siempre si es necesario._

—**¿Al? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué todos estos **_**recuerdos**_** tienen que ver contigo? ¿Y porque me siento tan mal? No quiero volver a estar así… no quiero volver al punto en dónde debo empezar de nuevo…**

Parándose con la estrella en manos se acostó en su cama, con el propósito de dormir un rato, lo suficiente para olvidar lo vivido hace unos instantes. Lo suficiente para sacar de su cabeza a ese hombre que solo le traía cosas malas.

No cambiaría su vida por alguien que parecía estar trastornado. No lo haría. Seguiría viviendo con su madre, su abuela y sus amigas. Ese era su mundo. Y no lo cambiaría.

Estaba decidido a no hacerlo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Canadá dejó sus dos maletas en el suelo para poder tocar el timbre de la casa de su antiguo padre, bueno… el segundo padre que tuvo. Realmente, Inglaterra tenía razón cuando decía que le gustaban las cosas tradicionales, ¿Quién usaba un timbre en esos días cuando los comunicadores eran mejores? No importaba, a él no le molestaba.

Una vez que escuchó el sonido del portón al abrirse, entró tranquilamente como si conociera el lugar de memoria. Había estado ahí de vez en cuando, principalmente en su cumpleaños y el de Arthur, en el cual este lo invitaba a pasar un rato. Dejando eso de lado, él tenía buena memoria así que no le resultaba difícil encaminarse por esos enormes jardines, tan bellamente cuidados y hermosos. Tan parecidos a los de… _él_. Aunque ahora en lo que menos quería pensar era él.

Siguió su camino observando a los trabajadores del lugar que ni notaban su presencia. Eso no era nuevo, nadie solía prestarle atención nunca.

Pasó por los árboles y los arbustos hasta estar en frente de la imponente construcción. Fue hacía un guardia que estaba cerca para preguntarle el paradero del inglés, y lo logró después de unos cuantos intentos por que este se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

Suspiró suavemente retomando el camino hasta una de las últimas habitaciones del segundo piso. No recordaba haber entrado nunca a la habitación del mayor y sentía como si no debiera hacerlo. Después de todo, este no sabía que estaba allí, ¿Y si estaba en medio de algo importante? Para cerciorarse decidió golpear dos veces la puerta.

Espero unos segundos sin ningún cambio y volvió a intentarlo. Nuevamente nadie habló, así que pidiendo disculpas giró el picaporte y entrando lentamente al cuarto.

Se sorprendió ante lo hermosa de la habitación. Arthur parecía que se había empeñado en la creación de ese lugar, pero… ¿Porqué el cielo? Sabía que el mayor adoraba las estrellas y las constelaciones; sin embargo, eso era mucho más.

Poniendo más atención, se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas fuera de lugar, sillas tiradas, sabanas desparramadas, objetos por el suelo… bastante desordenado. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? El británico era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas y le gustaba que todo estuviera limpio y eso era lo contrario.

Se movió hasta la cama de dos plazas en el centro y retiró las cortinas para poder encontrar por fin a la persona que buscaba. Arthur dormía hecho un ovillo y con algo entre sus manos que no lograba ver porque estaba totalmente cubierto por ellas. Se fijó bien y notó leves marcas de líquido ya seco en sus mejillas ¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué lloraría esta vez el inglés?

Lo sacudió un poco tratando de despertarlo sin tener resultado. El mayor solo se removió y se dio la vuelta quedándose nuevamente quieto. Matthew preocupado volvió a hacer el intento, esta vez, el ojiverde murmuró palabras no entendibles para sus olidos y fue abriendo sus ojos de a poquito.

Cuando los abrió por completo, pudo contemplar al individuo que lo observaba, haciendo que se sentara abruptamente y agarrara la lámpara de su costado dispuesto a tirársela.

—¡**¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡Vete o te lastimaré! ¡Me tienes harto, Git!**

Canadá no pudo si no pensar que quizá la enfermedad de Inglaterra era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. Y que algo, si no _mucho _tenía que ver su hermano. Pues la expresión que mostraba el británico en ese momento no era nada buena. Lucía enojado… pero más que nada… _temeroso._

"_¿Ahora que hiciste, brother? ¿No era que te disculparías con Inglaterra?"_ — pensó dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Al parecer, las cosas no se veían nada bien. Y el, por desgracia, estaba involucrado en el embrollo.

Quizá no habían sido buena idea ir…

_**Continuará…**_

N/L

¡Costó pero lo logré! Si que las narraciones me fueron un total dolor de cabeza esta vez… ¿Por lo menos salía presentable? Porque o sino me declaro en huelga xD

Jajaja, ok. Como verán… ¡Alfred ya comenzó a sufrir! Lamentablemente su sufrimiento, también orilló el de los demás ¬¬ pero bueno, así son las cosas.

Arthur está muy alterado… y creo que se está volviendo paranoico, je. Aunque… ¿Quién no pensaría que una persona está loca si esta te viene y te dice que tu lo criaste cuando ni lo recuerdas y a penas eres un adolescente y él una nación con mas de trescientos años? Me pongo del lado de Iggy, jeje.

Y Matty otra vez en el medio… ¿por qué siempre lo pongo en el medio? Lo mismo le pasa en mi otro fic xD

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Iba a poner a dos países que tendrán importancia en el fic, pero decidí darles bien su parte en el próximo capítulo. Ahí se enterarán de quienes son.

Sobre el titulo del capítulo anterior, yo solo me preguntaba no era para que se mataran la cabeza pensando el porqué. Lo llamé así porque, Alfred apareció justo en el momento oportuno, y por eso es un "Oportunista" y Arthur aprovechó eso para resolver sus dudas, convirtiéndolo también en uno. Además, Matty llega justo en ese momento… los tres son: o muy buenos o muy malos oportunistas xD

Nos vemos y espero que les siga gustando. Lo próximo a actualizar es mi mini fic: Simplemente Necesidad, que muchas están queriendo xD y luego: Juguemos a Rodear, que estoy segura, les encantará lo que viene, muajajaja.

¡Adiós, cuídense y nos leemos!


	7. Decisiones y Sorpresas

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**What Everyone Knows**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6: Decisiones y Sorpresas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas de un momento a otro? ¿Desde cuándo mi vida es un completo misterio para mí?_

_Toda la culpa lo tiene ese maldito accidente… y América. Algo dentro de mí,__ me orilla a culparlo también. ¡Estoy hartándome! ¡No creo resistir más esta situación! Pero… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo saber? Hay cosas que dudo comprender, y otras que me da miedo descubrir._

_Vuelvo a preguntarme: ¿En verdad las cosas pueden cambiar tan rápido? Al parecer… la respuesta es sí._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Esto era grave. _Muy _grave. No sabía que debía hacer, como actuar… lo único que tenía claro era que Arthur se hallaba en frente suyo, con una lámpara en la mano, y listo para atacarle en cualquier momento. Y eso no era bueno. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez su hermano?

—**Arthur, tranquilízate, no soy Alfred… soy Matthew…**— murmuró sin moverse de su posición. Le preocupaba el mayor, no se veía nada bien.

—**¡Me tranquilizaré una vez te marches de mi casa! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¡No te conozco!** — gritó mientras se acercaba e intentaba golpearlo en la cabeza. El canadiense, previniendo el golpe, se apartó, casi rozándole el arma.

—**¡No soy Alfred! ¡Soy su hermano gemelo!** — exclamó nervioso. ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que meter en problemas por parecerse a América? Él no tenía la culpa. Su preocupación por el mayor aumentó cuando este se quedó quieto con la lámpara aún en el aire y mirándolo como a un completo loco.

—**¿Hermano gemelo? ¿Qué tan tonto me crees, como para aceptar semejante mentira?** — cuestionó tirando el objeto al suelo y sentándose en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

—**No es mentira Arthur… mírame, si me observas bien… te darás cuenta que hay diferencias…**

El inglés lo dudo un momento, pero la voz del otro se oía muy triste por lo que levantó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos violetas del menor. Primera diferencia. El americano tenía unos ojos azules iguales al océano y al cielo en su máximo esplendor, él tenía ojos de violetas, una de sus flores favoritas. Ahora decidido lo observó con atención, hasta notar su cabello. Segunda diferencia. Alfred tenía sus rubios mechones corto, y uno de ellos sobresalía hacía arriba; el canadiense, en cambio, poseía uno caído, y ondulado. Y tenía el cabello más largo. Sacudió la cabeza cuando un nuevo pensamiento acudió a ella… sin embargo, las voces seguían saliendo…

_-No debes preocuparte por el Wine Bastard, Matty… si él no te aprecia, es un completo idiota…_

_-Pero me lastimó Arthur… ¡No puedo creer que me haya confundido con Alfred! ¡Él entre todos! Estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo haga, pero nunca espere que justamente él… _

_-No llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte soltar lágrimas… y menos por ese francés de mierda. No hagas caso. Recuerda que tú eres tú, y nadie puede suplantarte…_

_-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no te recuerdo a mi hermano? ¿Acaso no sufres igual que yo?_

_-Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas Matty… Alfred es Alfred… idiota, egocéntrico, caprichoso… y tú, eres Math__ew… son diferentes. A ti te quiero como a un hermanito, a él… ¡Tú me entiendes! La próxima vez que te confunda con él, no dudes en golpearme bien fuerte, ¿Vale?_

_-Jeje, vale…_

—**Creo que merezco un golpe…**— comentó parpadeando. Se llevó su mano derecha a la frente para masajearla, el dolor de cabeza volvía a aparecer. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso ya conocía al canadiense? ¿Y cómo rayos sabía que era canadiense?

—**¿Lo recuerdas?** — preguntó más calmado. Sonrió cuando vio al mayor suspirar levemente y al parecer, ya sin intenciones de atentar contra su integridad física. —**¿Me recuerdas?**

—**No eres ese idiota… tienes una mirada diferente, una personalidad diferente… pero, aun así… ****God****, esto es muy confuso…**

—**¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua? Te ves alterado…**

—**No, así estoy bien… solo quiero… necesito saber: ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres en realidad? No eres América, eres otro país ¿no? ¿Cuál?**

—**Soy Canadá**— respondió sonriéndole tímidamente— **estoy acostumbrado a que no se acuerden de mí… pero, suenas como si nunca me hubieras visto…**

—**Nunca te he visto en mi vida**— rectificó suspirando— **simplemente no lo entiendo… toda mi vida creí que mi futuro ya estaba escrito: estudiar, recibirme, encontrar una chica y casarme, y luego, subir al trono. De repente, cuando empiezan a tomarme como un adulto, llega un estúpido que explota todas mis emociones, y que dice que nos conocemos… y esos sueños… ¡Fuck! ¡Esto es una mierda!**

—**Arthur… ¿De qué hablas? Suenas como si fueras humano… **

—**¡Soy humano, maldición! ¡No soy un puto país! ¿Puede a alguna cabeza entrarle aquello? **

—**¿Humano? Pe-pero… tu eres… eres Inglaterra… uno de nosotros…**

—**¿Inglaterra? ¿Yo ser Inglaterra? ¡Estás diciendo las mismas cosas que él! ¡Mi país ni siquiera tiene representación! Nosotros solo tenemos la Monarquía y el Parlamento… **

—**¿Acaso… acaso no recuerdas nada?** — abrió los ojos asombrado. Inglaterra, su ex padre le decía que no era tal, que era un humano: hablaba como uno, se movía como uno… era como si… como si siempre hubiera sido uno. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—**¿Recordar que? Recuerdo todo lo que tengo que recordar en mi vida. Escucha, Matthew… no quiero ser grosero, pero estoy harto, solo quiero quedarme en mi casa, y no tener que involucrarme con ustedes en un buen tiempo. Ya se lo dije a tu hermano: somos diferentes, y no nos conocemos… no quiero saber nada de él, ni de ningún otro país. Lo lamento en serio, pero me hace mal, y detesto eso, mejor si se alejan y cada uno vive su vida ¿no?**

¿Alejarse? ¿Nunca más ver a Arthur? No le agradaba, Arthur siempre fue el único que lo escuchó, el único que le decía las cosas como eran. A pesar de que no siempre lo recordaba, cuando lo hacía, podían hablar de cantidad de temas, con él no era ese tímido chico que nadie veía, con él era un joven común y corriente. ¡Eran familia! Y ahora… sin entender porque, ya no lo eran, según el mayor. Tenía que haber una razón, una explicación para sus palabras… ¿estaba fingiendo? ¿Tan herido estaba por la discusión que tuvo con su hermano que planeó olvidarse de ellos? ¿Se habría hechizado? O quizá… quizá era verdad, y ya no era uno de ellos.

Tenía que averiguarlo, y solo había una forma.

—**Entiendo. Está bien, me iré y procurare que mi hermano no venga más aquí por un tiempo, disculpa todas las molestias que pudo haberte causado. Sin embargo… ¿puedo… puedo pedirte algo antes?**

El ojiverde lo miró con desconfianza, pero el canadiense no parecía del tipo que te lastimaría, así que cabeceó en acuerdo.

—**Quiero… quiero escuchar tu corazón.**

—**¿Eh? ¿Para qué?**

—**Solo quiero confirmar algo, no te haré nada.**

—**De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.**

Matthew se acercó temblando un poco, a pesar de que era la única oportunidad, tenía miedo de confirmarlo. Significaría que todo cambiaria, y que el inglés se hizo algo… algo para olvidar. Un segundo antes de colocar su mano un pensamiento lo asaltó: "¿Podría haber sido… a causa de la maldición?"

Fue ahí que su mano tocó el pecho del mayor. Y lo sintió, justo ahí, un palpitar fuerte y claro, indicando que la persona vivía, una vida humana. Las naciones eran iguales a los seres humanos externamente y emocionalmente, pero ellos no tenían corazón: no lo necesitaban porque eran inmortales. Pero Arthur le estaba demostrando, que decía la verdad.

No pudo explicar bien la sensación que lo embargo: por un lado, se sentía desilusionado y triste, pues se confirmaba la humanidad del hombre, y la nula interacción entre ellos. No obstante, por el otro lado, sintió una extraña alegría. Arthur era humano… no estaba sujeto a las reglas, a la maldición, podía enamorarse, podía amar, y ser amado… podía ser feliz.

Y él, deseo en lo profundo de su corazón, poder también serlo. Para que su dolor también acabara. La idea se implanto en su mente, y horas después, notaria que no se le saldría de la cabeza.

Ser humano… ser feliz.

¿Podía lograrse?

—**Adiós Arthur. Nos veremos algún día… **

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alemania estaba sentado en un gran sillón en frente de un escritorio leyendo varias hojas y papeles que eran de su trabajo. Una punzada en su cien le advertía de sufrir en cualquier momento un dolor de cabeza, pero por ahora era mejor no darle importancia, una vez el italiano aparezca seguramente tendría que tomarse algo o terminaría en el hospital. Todos sabían lo desesperante que podía llegar a ser Feliciano cuando quería…

Suspiró dejando ese documento apilado junto con otros y procedió a agarrar uno nuevo. Sin embargo, al notar que se trataba del informe de la reunión pasada, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su conversación con Arthur.

Aun no podía explicarse a sí mismo como fue que se enteró de la condición del inglés. Fue como si algo se introdujera en su cabeza y le informara de la situación en segundos. Imágenes, palabras… y lo supo. También escuchó una voz, suave y tranquila, que le decía que ese no era Inglaterra, que solo era un simple humano, y que lo dejara en paz, pero antes, que lo ayudara a pasar desapercibido por el resto de naciones.

Y así hizo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Desde cuándo hacia algo así? Fue una fuerza poderosa, un impulso que no pudo detener.

Tan raro e inexplicable, y aun así no fue capaz de desobedecerle. Mejor no pensar más en ello, ya era algo pasado, no había necesidad de seguir buscando explicaciones. Con un nuevo suspiro dejó la hoja con las demás y siguió con su trabajo.

—**¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! ¡Vamos a comer pasta! ¡Quiero pasta! Ve~ Ve~**

—**Italia, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no interrumpas de esa forma?**

—**Pero Alemania… ¡Hay una feria de pasta en mi ciudad! ¡Tenemos que ir rápido antes que se acabe!**

—**De acuerdo, vamos.**

Y por el camino se tomaría esa merecida pastilla para dolor de cabeza. Después de todo, no podía decirle que no a Italia, aunque quisiera.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**El amo se ve cansado…**

—**No le digas amo, ya no lo es.**

—**Pero aun somos sus amigas.**

—**Si, por suerte puede vernos.**

—**Lo extraño… no es el mismo de antes.**

—**Sigue siendo el mismo, solo que algunas cosas cambiaron. Además, ahora será más feliz ¿No? Él lo eligió así.**

—**No luce muy feliz que digamos.**

—**Es culpa de esa incrédula nación que tanto dolor le ha causado, aun ahora no puede deshacerse de él.**

—**Para el amo siempre fue importante, siempre fue su razón de vivir.**

—**Ahora ya no lo es, y me alegro de eso.**

—**Yo no, para mi… el amo nunca será feliz sin él. Además, no es tan malo, también lo quiere.**

—**¡No se nota! ¡Siempre lo andaba molestando!**

—**En eso tienes razón…**

—**Bueno, es mejor que nos marchemos, se hace tarde.**

—**¡Es hora! ¡Es hora!**

—**Si… llego la hora.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Continuará…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Notas de Luni:

¡Holas! ¡He vuelto! Ha pasado su tiempo con este fic ¿no? Creo que lo reescribí unas cuatro veces antes de decidirme a publicarlo por fin. Encima es un capítulo más bien de transición, donde aclaré un poco lo de Alemania, y donde un nuevo país descubre una parte de la verdad. Estuve pensando sobre la trama real del fic… y tengo nuevas ideas, que implantaré. Así que esto tomará un curso diferente al que tenía planeado en un principio, no obstante, lo principal sigue siendo igual.

También, me gustaría aclarar un par de detalles con respecto a Arthur. Recuerden que el es "Arthur" no "Inglaterra", es un humano no una nación. La personalidad de Iggy la conforma por todo lo vivido como país, sus recuerdos, sus guerras, etc. Arthur, no vivió lo mismo, tuvo sus desgracias, pero no es lo mismo. Por tanto, no tienen exactamente la misma personalidad. El Arthur humano es mucho más sentimental que la nación, porque al ser humano, se deja llevar más por las emociones y los impulsos de nosotros, cosa que Inglaterra puede soportar mejor. Si les parece que Arthur llora mucho, o se deprime y eso, deben tener en cuenta esto, pensar en él como humano, no como nación.

Bueno, ahora sí, creo que ya debería marcharme. Me caigo de sueño y creo que la fiebre ya me subió de nuevo -.-

Sé que muchas están esperando la continuación de "Juguemos a Rodear" pues, espérenme un poquito más por favor me faltan unos cuantos detallitos para terminar el cap., que es más largo de lo normal xD de mañana hasta el martes espérenme, en uno de esos días publicaré seguro. Con respecto al final de "Simplemente Necesidad" bueno, ese tendrá que esperar un tiempo, pues es el final y quiero que salga realmente bien. Así que quizá, para los primeros días de Junio ya lo tengan. Y por último, sobre mi nuevo fic, como lo que pasará con Lovino requiere un poco de "Investigación" tardará un par de días más, para la semana que viene (La del veinte es más seguro) seguramente ya lo tendrán)

Bien, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Se cuidan mucho y no se olviden de preguntar todo lo que no entiendan y eso!

¡Bye Bye!


End file.
